The present invention relates in general to a method of preventing interfering signal transmission of an electronic product, and more particularly, to a method that prevent interference and overcome the problem of identification between signals simultaneously transmitted from electronic products by generating a unit identification frequency for each individual electronic device.
In the application of computers and the peripherals thereof, the limitation of cost and space often results in the connection of a single computer host and electronic input devices such as multiple mouse, keyboards, remote controls and audio input devices. Or for the multimedia function, a mouse, a keyboard, a remote control and an audio input device are often required and connected to the same computer. The conventional signal transmission between the computer host and the electronic input devices is performed by a switch which serves as a signal transmission medium. The hardwire connection has the limitation of the length of cables. Further, when many electronic devices are connected, the cables are easily tangled together to cause difficulty in maintenance. In addition, when the cables are worn off by mouse bite or other external forces, the connection is seriously affected.
The wireless transmission technologies such as radio-frequency (RF) transmission, the WLAN local network operative to perform bi-directional signal transmission for multiple frequency channels and the Bluetooth wireless technique have been applied to electronic products such as mouse, keyboard, remote control, and audio input devices (such as wireless microphone). The WLAN local network and Bluetooth wireless techniques both adapt the frequency of 2.4 GHz as the signal transmission frequency standard. The bidirectional operation frequency is often set up between 2420 MHz and 2460 MHz. That is, only 40 MHz operation bandwidth is provided for bi-directional signal transmission. Therefore, it is easy to cause interference between signals, such that the computer cannot properly receive the input signal or correctly determine the signal source.